nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Lockehorn
'Lockehorn'A link to Lockehorn was seen on the front page of Nitrome.com a day before it was released. However, problems prevented all games from being played on December 14, 2011. is a Nitrome game released on Thursday December 15th. On December 9th 2011, Nitrome revealed a screenshot of a game that they said would be released between December 11 and 17th. This game puts the player in control of a Elk called Lockehorn, who has to push a Slab of Ice into an Alter to melt it and free the Elk. Controls ← ↑ ↓ → - Move Lockehorn/Move ice in direction (when against Ice) Gameplay In each level of Lockehorn, the player, using their slab of ice, has to kill every Snow Spirit by crushing them against walls, or pushing them off edges (if there are any). The player will freeze if they touch an enemy, fall off the stage, or are hit by a hazard. They can also be crushed by there own slab of ice if not careful. The player will also lose the level if the slab of Ice falls off the stage. Throughout the game, hazards and different snow spirits are encountered. When all enemies are killed, the Alter will open up, and the player has to place the slab of Ice on the Alter, which will melt it. When the creature is successfully brought out of the ice, the level is cleared. 1/5 of the levels have two Ice slabs, and the player having to melt each one to complete the level. Levels Level 1 This level has two Snow Spirits, and the alter is in the middle. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Enemies Snow Spirits Snow Spirits are the enemies in Lockehorn. They are the main objective of Lockehorn, and have to be destroyed. There are three types of Snow Spirits, ones that normally walk, ones that at certain points become hyper and home in on the player, and ones that are completely stationary. Hazards Freeze Flames Freeze Flames are blue flames that come out of the ground and freeze the player if contact. They can be stopped for a while by sliding the slab of ice over it, however they are only stopped for a very short time, so the player should be fast. Interactive Objects Ice Slab The Ice Slab is a slab of ice the player has to melt at the Alter. It's also used for crushing enemies and Pots. Pick Ups Pots Pots are encountered in almost every level, and can be smashed with the Slab of Ice to reveal Money. Announcements December 9th, 2011 Nitrome previewed an image of this game on December 9th 2011, as well as saying this game would be released next week (between December 11th and 17th) Gallery Locklehorn.png|The Logo Lockehorn.png|Lockehorn (Character) Lockehorn on Snow.png|Lockehorn Lockehorn Bomb.png|A Bomb Bomb Thrower.PNG|A hole that tosses Bombs Temple.png|A Elk Temple Lockehorn Pot.png|A Pot Other Stone Totem.PNG|A Lockehorn pillar Stone Totem.PNG|Another Lockehorn totem Lockehorn Rabbit.png|A Purple Elk Ice Gas.PNG|A Freeze Flame Ice Orb.png|An Ice Snowball LOCKEHORN PNNG.PNG|The opening of the game Problems with Release * Strangely, a page for a Nitrome game titled "Lockehorn" was discovered on Nitrome's site a day before its release, during a server problem on Nitrome.com. * When the game was released, it could only be seen from the front page that it had been released. Clicking the animated image took the player to the Lockehorn page, but since it didn't exist, it lead the player back to the from page of Nitrome.com, where the animated image was. Trivia *The music is influenced by Aztec culture.See Dave Cowen's tweet regarding the release of Lockehorn. * Lockehorn makes known of its version, version is 1.1, as seen in the title located below the letter N. This is odd as the name of the version is not usually shown in Nitrome games, only games which were updated. * The ice slab can only crush a maximum of five enemies at the one time. Notes Category:Main Games Category:Winter Games Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Lockehorn Category:Lockehorn